1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a training device for the sport of judo. More particularly, the invention relates to a training device for exercising the ASHI-WAZA leg sweeping techniques, which are important in the sport of judo, but nevertheless are neglected in most training systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is not possible for beginners, particularly children, to immediately have the skill necessary for exercising ASHI-WAZA leg sweeping techniques on a partner. Therefore, it is useful for these techniques to be first practiced on an object lying on the mat. For this purpose, many trainers use small paper balls, cut tennis balls or small pieces of wood. The objects used to date are not satisfactory, both with respect to the frictional resistance, i.e., they easily roll away, and with respect to safety, i.e., if wooden blocks are used. Furthermore, the prior art practice objects are not particularly attractive, especially to children, to encourage exercise of the Ashi-techniques in a playful manner.